


Puppy Tails - Anniversary

by Aurora_bee



Series: Puppy tails [80]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Humor, Karaoke, M/M, Sex, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-18
Updated: 2012-11-18
Packaged: 2017-11-18 23:55:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/566732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurora_bee/pseuds/Aurora_bee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John makes a bet and looses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Puppy Tails - Anniversary

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the long wait. I've been getting awards, become a line manager and seen Steven Moffet, Mark Gatiss, Martin Freeman, Rupert Graves, and Loo Brealey. Met Benedict last month though, but I thought I'd mention it again!!!!!

"No seriously, I know Sherlock loves me." John slurred as Lestrade wrapped his arm around him to hold him up. 

"I think it's time we took you home John." Lestrade sniggered. "I think you've had enough." He wrapped Gladstone's lead around his wrist and stood up, lifting John from his seat in the process. "How long have you and Sherlock been an item for now?" Lestrade asked curious.

"27 May, he punched me in the face then kissed me." John blushed. Lestrade raised an eyebrow.

"I guess everybody has a kink." Lestrade pulled his entourage out into the street. The cold air hit John in the face and he started to turn a little green. "Come on let's walk it off, only three blocks till you're home." 

"Sherlock's amazing you know in more ways than you realise." John beamed.

"I'm not sure I want to hear any more of this conversation. So why don't we change the subject? Why don't you do something for your six month anniversary?" Lestrade paused as Gladstone cocked his leg on a bush. John looked down at the puppy.

"Like what Greg?" John said swaying.

"A party at the pub? With all your friends, and Mycroft." Lestrade replied with an evil glint in his eye.

"Nah, you know how he is with people. He'd never go to a party." John replied.

"Tell you what, I bet you I can make him come to the party. If he doesn't come I pay for it. If he does I still pay for it but you have to sing a karaoke song of my choice to Sherlock." Lestrade grinned and John smiled thinking about it. It did seem to be a rather good bet. There was no way in hell Sherlock would ever go to a party. They reached the John's front door.

"Right you're on Greg, but remember to order cocktail sausages for Gladstone." John opened the front door and passed out falling onto the floor.

"Sherlock!" Lestrade shouted.

 

"I can't believe I agreed to this." John said taking a bite out of his tuna and cucumber sandwich. "Really, what was the point having a party when I know he's not going to turn up?" 

"Well you were a bit drunk." Lestrade shrugged. Mycroft stood behind Lestrade and whispered into his ear.

"ETA 20 seconds." Mycroft smirked.

"How'd you do it?" Lestrade asked taking a sip of his beer.

"Oh god what have you done?" John moaned rubbing his temples.

The pub door flew open and a panting coatless Sherlock stood franticly looking around.

"Where's Gladstone!!!!!!" Gladstone looked up from the bowl of cocktail sausages he was devouring.

"Oh for f.." John started.

"Naughty John." Mycroft said as Sherlock saw Gladstone. Sherlock's eyes turned toward them.

"Mycroft!" He shouted.

 

"Sorry about Mycroft Sherlock." Lestrade said as he poured Sherlock a glass of dry wine. "He just wanted John to have a good time. It is your anniversary after all." Sherlock frowned ignoring Lestrade and took a sip of his wine. 

"Now an interruption to our regular karaoke night fun." The host announced over the microphone. Sherlock rolled his eyes. "Here's a special tribute sung by our boy John, for his partner Sherlock to celebrate their 6 month anniversary." 

"I hate you Greg." John shouted as rhythmical drums and what sounded like a train started up in the background. Sherlock looked toward the stage. "You're so hypnotising, could you be the devil could you an angel?" John almost whispered. He looked at Sherlock, who smiled in return. "Your touch magnetising, feels like I am floating, leaves my body glowing." John started to sing properly.

 

"Where'd they go?" Lestrade said to the air. John had finished his song twenty minutes ago and all the Watson-Holmes family had disappeared.

"I think that there may have been an unexpected turn of events." Mycroft said passing Lestrade his coat. "Would you like a night cap?" Lestrade shrugged and nodded.

"Oi you, money!" The host shouted as Lestrade went to leave. Lestrade grinned at Mycroft who fished a handful of fifties out of no-where and handed them to the host.

"Guess I'm doing all the work tonight then." Lestrade winked.

"Indeed." Mycroft replied.

 

"You have the most ridiculous look on your face when you do that." Sherlock said as John let out a breath.

"Shit Sherlock, you've just made me come for the third time in a row. What do you expect? Controlling my features was the last thing I was thinking about." Sherlock climbed off John, laid beside him and pulled the sheet over them.

"That thing you did.... it was good. Really good. I uh..." John put his finger to Sherlock's lips.

"It's ok." John crushed Sherlock's lips with his own. "I didn't write the lyrics, but they couldn't have been more perfect. You're my alien." Sherlock smiled.

"Now let me do some thing for you." John clambered under the covers.

"Oh!" Sherlock moaned as his eyes shot open.

**Author's Note:**

> Here are the Lyrics to E.T.
> 
> You're so hypnotizing  
> Could you be the devil?  
> Could you be an angel?
> 
> Your touch magnetizing  
> Feels like I am floating  
> Leaves my body glowing
> 
> They say, be afraid  
> You're not like the others  
> Futuristic lover  
> Different DNA  
> They don't understand you
> 
> [Pre-Chorus]  
> You're from a whole 'nother world  
> A different dimension  
> You open my eyes  
> And I'm ready to go  
> Lead me into the light
> 
> Kiss me, kiss me  
> Infect me with your love and  
> Fill me with your poison
> 
> Take me, take me  
> Wanna be a victim  
> Ready for abduction
> 
> Boy, you're an alien  
> Your touch so foreign  
> It's supernatural  
> Extraterrestrial
> 
> [Verse 2]  
> You're so supersonic  
> Wanna feel your powers  
> Stun me with your lasers  
> Your kiss is cosmic  
> Every move is magic
> 
> [Pre-Chorus]  
> You're from a whole 'nother world  
> A different dimension  
> You open my eyes  
> And I'm ready to go  
> Lead me into the light
> 
> [Chorus]  
> Kiss me, kiss me  
> Infect me with your love and  
> Fill me with your poison
> 
> Take me, ta-ta-take me  
> Wanna be a victim  
> Ready for abduction
> 
> Boy, you're an alien  
> Your touch so foreign  
> It's supernatural  
> Extraterrestrial
> 
> [Bridge]  
> This is transcendental  
> On another level  
> Boy, you're my lucky star
> 
> I wanna walk on your wave length  
> And be there when you vibrate  
> For you I'll risk it all  
> All
> 
> [Chorus]  
> Kiss me, kiss me  
> Infect me with your love and  
> Fill me with your poison
> 
> Take me, ta-ta-take me  
> Wanna be a victim  
> Ready for abduction
> 
> Boy, you're an alien  
> Your touch so foreign  
> It's supernatural  
> Extraterrestrial
> 
> Extraterrestrial  
> Extraterrestrial
> 
> Boy, you're an alien  
> Your touch so foreign  
> It's supernatural  
> Extraterrestrial


End file.
